SVU Angels
by sonadoras
Summary: SVU AO Charlie's Angels Smut with Abbie
1. Chapter 1

Olivia, Alex, Abbie. Um Threesome.  
>Smut Warning. Don't own SVU or Charlie's Angels.<p>

Olivia Benson enters the Townsend Detective Agency a bit dazed. She had just passed a kid on a skate board with really big bell bottom jeans on and it unnerved her. New York didn't look like New York either. Sitting on the couch of the detective agency was Abbie and Alex.

"Oh, thank god! Abbie! Alex!" Olivia exclaimed. Olivia stopped, staring at them. "Why do you have feathered hair?"  
>"Every one has feathered hair, Olivia, except you. You have butchy hair," Alex smiled.<br>"Oh no, does that mean, you're the blonde one," Olivia said pointing to Alex. Pointing to Abbie, "You're the nice one and," Olivia looks down at her, yup trutle neck sweater.  
>"You're the smart one," Abbie says. "That's not why you wear those turtle necks though."<br>Alex slaps Abbie on the arm. "I'm not the biter," laughs Abbie.

"What year is it?" Olivia asks timidly.  
>"1976 silly. Did you have too much to drink last night?"<br>Olivia closes her eyes and slowly opens them. Nope. Alex still has feathered hair, Abbie too.  
>"You really don't remember anything?" Abbie chuckles.<br>"Last thing I remember I was working on the rape, murder case with Eliot, the BEdtime Butcher. The DNA didn't match..."  
>"DNA?" asks Alex.<br>"Is that a new drug?" Abbie asks.  
>"DNA. Deoxyribonucleic Acid. You two are the ones that always harp us about the DNA collection being legal."<br>"That's why you're the smart one." Abbie says.  
>"Well, if you don't remember anything from last night maybe we can remind you," Alex smirks, grabbing Olivia by the hand and pulling her up off the couch. Abbie and Alex lead Olivia to a room with a king sized bed.<br>"Last night," Abbie whispers in Olivia's ear, puttting her arms around her from behind, "you told Alex you loved her and you were making love. I walked in and joined you."  
>Alex turns towards Olivia and takes off the god awful turtle neck sweater. There are a bite marks on Olivia's neck where Alex bit her the night before. She doesn't have a bra on and her nipples are erect. Alex leans in and kisses her. Abbie helps Olivia out of her jeans. Abbie's hands wanders into Olivia's panites, causing Olivia to hitch her breath. Alex takes Abbie's hands and starts to lick Olivia's juices.<br>"Do you like how I taste?" Olivia asks Alex.  
>Alex nodds, her blue eyes dark with desire. "I love how you taste." She pushes Olivia on to the bed. Abbie is massaging Olivia's breasts from behind, pinching her nipples.<br>Alex is between Olivia's legs. She plunges her tongue into Olivia's core. Olivia writhes with pleasure. "Alex!" she screams.  
>Alex shakes Olivia up.<br>"Olivia, you're having a bad dream."  
>Olivia dazed again, looks around at their bedroom.<br>"Alex, can we invite Abbie over for a sleep over?" Olivia asks with an impish grin.


	2. Chapter 2

SVU Angles 2

Alex sat in Abbie's office listening to Abbie whine about Serena.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Alex asked.

"She's confusing me. She went out with Jim one week and Casey the next. I've never seen her at the usual lesbian clubs and we just flirt incessantly; but when any of the supervisors are around, she's closed off."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be out at work. None of us are, really."

"I just wish I knew who she batted for," Abbie pouted.

"It's the weekend. Come over to my place. We'll hang out, a girls' night.

"Won't Olivia be upset I'm invading your love nest?"

"Shut up. Olivia was weird this morning. I think she was having a nightmare, but she wanted you to come over."

"Alright."

Olivia tried to finish up her paper work before the long weekend. She wasn't on call for two days and wanted all the uninterrupted time with Alex she could get. He phone vibrated and she checked her text. "Abbie's coming over to nite." Olivia tried to hide her smirk and got back to work.

Olivia, Alex and Abbie were a bit drunk from the tequila Abbie brought over. They ate at the Mexican restaurant a few blocks from Alex's apartment.

"This one time, Dickie was about seven or eight, we were going to Gina's to get takeout for the Stabler family dinner, and Dickie looks up, his face gets scrunched up and says, 'eewweee.' We're like, 'What Dickie?' 'We're going to eat food from there?' 'Yeah, what's the problem, we've eaten there before. He says, 'Gross, G-I-nas, we're going to eat stuff from vagina?' We start cracking up. Eliot is turning red and hyperventilating because he didn't know Dickie knew what a vigina was."

Abbie and Alex bowled over, laughing, tears rolling down their faces. "What have you been teaching Eliot's kids, Olivia?"

"Nothing! They're learning all this bad stuff at Catholic School. You two went to private schools. I've heard about girls like you. You want to corrupt poor, public school kids, like me," Olivia condemned.

Alex and Abbie's eyes met, they grinned and looked back at Olivia.

"Are you sure you want this?'" Alex asked in all seriousness. Olivia nodded, she looked up at Abbie, "Abbie?"

"I'm in. Waiting for Serena to make up her mind might take a while."

"Aww… Abbie…" Alex said, as Olivia cupped Abbie's face. Olivia whispered in Abbie's ear, "You're so beautiful. Serena doesn't know what she's missing." Olivia caressed Abbie's face and kissed her softly, their bodies pressing together. As their kiss got more heated, Abbie pulled back, "Wow Benson, you're good. I almost believed you."

Alex hugged Abbie from behind. "Abbie, we're going to have to work on you self esteem , but tonight, we're working on your stamina."

Abbie's senses were assaulted by Alex's soft hands caressing her up and down and Olivia kissing her. Alex reached around and undid Abbie's belt, oh so painfully slow in unzipping her pants. Olivia's strong hands were massing her breasts. Olivia was getting impatient. They had much too much clothes on her liking. Olivia grabbed Abbie and Alex by the hand leading them to Alex's king sized bed. Abbie groaned, missing the contact.

"Alex doesn't like to get her sofa dirt, but her bed on the other hand…" Olivia told Abbie as she unbuttoned the attorney's blouse, leaving a trail of kisses down her chest. Alex shot Olivia a look. "You love my other hand."

"No more talking," Abbie mumbled, reaching for Alex. They started to discard their clothing on Alex's floor. Alex in her lace panties and matching bra; Abbie in silk and Olivia in her Supergirl Underroos.

"Really? Abbie asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"I didn't know we were going to, I mean, they're comfortable and were on sale at Sears," Olivia whined. " I can't run in…" Abbie and Alex laughed lovingly at her. "We still have too much on," Abbie said, taking Olivia's bra off with one had. Abbie pushed Olvia on the bed, straddling her hip. "You look better without them on." Olivia arched her back wanting Abbie to give her full contact. Abbie gave Olivia's breasts the attention they longed for, while her thigh pushed up against Olivia's core.

Alex in the mean time undressed and lay her underwear neatly in a pile on a chair. She watched as her best friend and girlfriend wrapped their limbs around each other. It was the hottest thing she ever saw. Abbie's left hand crept into Olivia's underwear. Olivia's hips bucked as Abbie's long fingers made contact with her heat. Olivia came fast and hard on Abbie's fingers. Olivia's dream had kept her on edge all day.


	3. Chapter 3

SVU Angels 3

As Olivia recovers from her orgasm, she opens her eyes to see Alex sitting at the edge of the bed with perfect posture, massaging her breasts. Abbie looks up and follows Olivia's gaze, both mesmerized by the Ice Princess. Alex licks her lips watching the two brunettes watching her. Her hands wander down her stomach to her center, the blond wisps of hair glistening with her juices. She spreads her long muscular legs. The attorney and the detective is afraid to blink, not wanting to miss a second of Alexandra Cabot fucking herself. Alex sucks her right index finger and slowly pulls it out of her mouth and puts it into her hot, pulsating pussy. Her breathing was slow and deep, not wanting to cum fast. She wanted to show them her self control. Alexandra Cabot was always in control. She adds a second finger and then a third, groaning each time. As Alex gets closer she coats her clit with the juices and uses her other hand to rub her clit, bringing her over the edge. Before her orgasm could subside, Abbie gets off of Olivia and starts to lap up Alex's juices. Alex comes again, harder this time against Abbie's mouth, enjoying her warm tongue going in and out of her. Olivia didn't want to be left out and nestles herself under Abbie's core. She lilcks and nips at Abbie until Abbie

shudders in ecstasy. The three women spent, dozes off to sleep, bodies intertwined keeping each other warm.


End file.
